


A Grave Mistake

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Language, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Blood, Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort Food, Comfort Sex, Dark Magic, Death Threats, Dreaming, Dreams, Drinking, Fainting, Follow Your Intuition, Hand Jobs, Hanging Out, Injury Recovery, Jace being proud of Alec's wit, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Overprotective Asmodeus, Rituals, Sexual Content, Sexual comfort, Violence, Witty Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: An issue Asmodeus should have taken care of centuries ago comes back to challenge him and they get his attention in the only way they know how: Messing with his Nephilim...they just didn't expect for him to actually care for Jace. A grave miscalculation on their part.





	A Grave Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating as usual and I actually wrote a few stories in this 'verse. I'm not sure if I'll post them all today because I do need to write my paper, but stay tuned for more. 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

“Dammit…” Jace sighed as he watched the white billiard ball roll right past the yellow one he was aiming for.

“Are you drunk already?” Alec teased as he moved to the other side of the pool table. Jace gave him a fake laugh as he watched his brother line up his cue stick with the white ball and hit it. The white ball bounced off the yellow one he was aiming for and it fell into the hole. 

“You suck.” Jace playfully insulted Alec and his brother laughed. Jace was glad he had the opportunity to hang out with Alec tonight. They both had been busy with work issues and personal situations, causing them to see little of one another over the last week or so. It was nice to get back into their groove of random hangouts, this time at Hunter’s Moon. Jace took a swig of his beer and watched Alec miss his next shot. 

“My turn.” Jace smiled and move to survey the billiard balls before lining up his cue stick.

“I missed hanging out with you.” Alec admitted as he moved out of Jace’s way.

“Me too.” Jace smiled at Alec before turning back to focus on his game. 

“So…” Alec elongated the ‘o’ as he watched Jace hit the white ball and sink the red ball into the hole. “What’s going on with you and Asmodeus?”

The question causes Jace to hit the white ball with his cue at an awkward angle and he misses every single billiard ball left on the table. “You asked me that on purpose.” Jace mumbled and Alec shook his head.

“No, I really want to know.” Alec said honestly. “Besides, Magnus is...intrigued but also worried.” He confessed before moving to aim his cue.

“Worried?” Jace questioned and Alec nodded.

Jace sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Can’t blame him for being worried.” He reasoned. Jace didn’t know the full history of Magnus and Asmodeus’ relationship, but he knew enough to understand why Magnus would be worried. “I don’t...really know what label you’d put on it.” 

Alec nodded. He knew labels could be tricky. “So...boyfriends?”

“I mean I wouldn’t say that…I don’t know.” Jace spoke and shrugged. “I mean I haven’t you know...been with anyone else since this started but I don’t know if it’s the same for him.” Jace wondered aloud. “I don’t know if he wants anything serious.” Jace added and watched as Alec sink another ball.

“Do you want something serious?” Alec asked before moving to line up his cue again.

“I…” Jace bit his lip as he thought about Alec’s question. Did he want something serious with the King of Edom? He’d gotten to know the king a great deal since their initial encounter and Jace couldn’t deny that he liked spending time with the king. Asmodeus had a way of putting cracks in his walls and getting him to open up. Asmodeus treated him well and the sex was amazing, but their world wasn’t that inclusive. The Clave begrudgingly accepted Alec and Magnus. There was no way in hell or heaven that they would accept him and Asmodeus. Would he be De-runed? He was surprised Raziel himself hadn’t struck him down for even contemplating the idea of being in a serious relationship with a fallen angel.

Jace cleared his throat and smirked, deciding to not answer Alec’s question. “When are you going to ask Magnus to marry you?”

“Shit.” Alec swore as the ball skidded across the table and hit nothing. He straightened up and revealed the blush on his face to Jace’s question. “...I asked mom for the Lightwood family ring yesterday.” Alec confessed and Jace’s jaw dropped.

“Really?” Jace questioned and Alec nodded. Jace went over to Alec and threw his arm around Alec’s shoulders and pulled him in. “Dude! Congratulations!”

“I haven’t asked yet.” Alec reminded Jace but Jace waved him off.

“That’s just a technicality. We already know Magnus is going to say yes.” Jace states matter of factly. “I’m going to get more beers. We’re celebrating your engagement.” He said before turning to go toward the bar.

“I haven’t asked yet!” Alec called out after his brother.

“Future Engagement!”

* * *

_ Asmodeus sat on the edge of his luxurious bed, fit for the king of Edom, as he buttoned up his shirt. His hand moved to button his cuffs and complete his look so he could start his day. _

_ A smile formed on his face as he felt a hand slide up his back. He felt the bed shift behind him and soon felt a warm chest against his back as arms wrapped around his middle. _

_ “Stay.” Jace’s voice rang out as the shadowhunter rested his chin on Asmodeus’ shoulder. _

_ “I wish I could.” The king answered. “But I have to fix this mess my counsel made while we were on vacation.” Asmodeus looked down at Jace’s arms around his middle, the sapphire-encrusted band glistening on his ring finger. Asmodeus took Jace’s hand in his and raised it to his lips, kissing the band. “I promise to be quick.” _

_ Jace slowly pulled his hand from the king’s grip and placed it on Asmodeus’ chin, forcing him to turn his head and look over at him. His gold eyes met Jace’s blue ones and he smirked at the pout on his lover’s face. _

_ “But I need you to help me.” _

-

Asmodeus’ eyes shot open, a feeling of uneasiness washing over him like water rushing over a waterfall. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this, there wasn’t a reason to when you were as powerful as he was. No need to feel uneasy about anything when you could easily defeat everything. 

He sat up on the bed and swung his legs over the edge, slowly moving to stand on his feet. Asmodeus shuffled barefoot across the floor and moved toward the large windows in his bedroom. He grabbed the gold cloth and pulled it back, revealing the New York City skyline and streets. Asmodeus was at his luxury suite in New York, having stuck around for Jace. It was a shame he couldn’t bring the Nephilim to Edom. That was another project he would have to work on later. 

Asmodeus looked over his shoulder at the clock on the bedside table. It was 1 a.m. and the streets of New York were still buzzing. This truly was the city that never sleeps. Asmodeus sighed as he felt that wave of uneasiness again. He pulled the curtains back over the window before snapping his fingers, instantly changing his clothing from pajamas to a business casual black slacks, a navy button down and black dress shoes. Asmodeus waved his hand and opened a portal. He wasted no time stepping through it. 

Asmodeus closed the portal behind him and swallowed hard as he stared at his son’s front door. He raised his hand, knocked three times on the door and patiently waited for his son to appear. 

It wasn’t long before Magnus came to the door. He was fully dressed and had his cellphone pressed against his ear. Magnus looked his father up and down before his eyes narrowed. “You felt it too?” He questioned and Asmodeus nodded. 

“Who do you think you get your instincts from?” Asmodeus questioned rhetorically and Magnus scoffed. 

“Come in.” Magnus reluctantly shifted his wards and allowed his father access to his residence. 

“Don’t mess with your wards on my account.” Asmodeus spoke as he stepped into Magnus’ home, closing the door behind him.

“How else would you get in?” Magnus asked, moving into the living room.

“I portaled outside of your door out of politeness...not because I couldn’t get through your wards.” Asmodeus explained as he followed his son into the living room. “Where is your shadowhunter?” Asmodeus asked as he looked around, not finding Alexander. The boy was normally attached to his son at the hip. 

“He went out with Jace.” Magnus said as he redialed Alexander’s number and pressed his phone to his ear again. 

“Let me guess.” Asmodeus started as he moved to sit down on one of Magnus’ comfortable chairs. “He’s not answering his phone.” 

“Neither is Jace.” Magnus added as Alec’s phone went to voicemail again. 

Asmodeus felt his left eye twitch as he felt a blanket of anger cover him. “It would seem…” Asmodeus started, looking over at his son with his cat eyes on display. “Someone has taken what belongs to us.”

* * *

Alec and Jace stumbled out of the bar, giggling like children as they walked down the sidewalk. They two weren’t drunk, but they were definitely enjoying a nice buzz. As they walked further down the street, Alec burst into a loud fit of giggles. He held his stomach and threw his head back as he laughed harder. 

“What are you laughing at, you idiot?” Jace chuckled as his brother as he walked alongside of him. 

“If you married Asmodeus.” Alec began and turned to look over at Jace. “You’d be Magnus’ stepdad…” He smiled. 

A second of silence passed before both men began to laugh loudly. 

“You’re an idiot.” Jace spoke through chuckles as he wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“It’s true though.” Alec giggled and bumped his shoulder against Jace’s.

“You think he would actually listen to me if I became his stepdad?” Jace questioned and Alec shook his head.

“He doesn’t listen to his own father.” Alec explained. “What makes you think he’ll listen to you?”

“I’ll put him in timeout if he doesn’t.” Jace joked and Alec let out some more chuckles. “And I’d call him son...sonny...my sonny boy.”

“He’d throw you against the wall for even suggesting that.” Alec reasoned and shook his head. “Oh Raziel if you call him any of those names…” Alec laughter interrupted his sentence, not able to get his complete thought out.

“Raziel...you’re so si-.” Jace was cut off when he felt a hit to the back of his head, knocking him out instantly. Alec didn’t have the time to react before he was also hit and his world went black.

-

Alec groaned as he regained consciousness. He had a slight headache and he felt a knot in his neck. Alec rolled his neck to get the knot out and as he rolled to the right, he saw Jace sitting next to him in a chair. He was tied down with what seemed like a thousand ropes. His brother was moving slightly, struggling to get out of the bindings. Alec looked down at himself and realized he was wrapped in similar binding. He groaned again before turning to Jace. “Jace…” He called out and Jace looked over at him. “What happened?”

Jace attempted to shrug but the ropes stopped him. “I don’t know.” He answered. “Fuck, my head hurts.” He groaned. Before Alec could say anything, the door to the small windowless room opened and the kidnappers stepped in. 

“Lilith!” Alec and Jace exclaimed as the woman walked towards them. She chuckled as her red stilettos clicked against the hardwood floor. Alec looked over Lilith’s shoulder and frowned at who he saw.

“Camille.” Alec grumbled and Jace raised an eyebrow.

“Camille?” Jace questioned as the woman moved out of Lilith’s shadow Jace could properly see her. 

“The one and only.” Camille answered and Alec scoffed. 

“What is this?” Jace questioned as he looked between the women. “Revenge of the exes?” He questioned and it was Lilith’s turn to scoff. 

“Ugh, I couldn’t care less that you choose to spread your legs from Asmodeus.” Lilith began as she moved closer to Jace, standing between his tied down legs. “This isn’t about his heart...it’s about his kingdom.”

“You want his crown…” Jace answered and she smirked. 

“You learn quickly. I can see why Asmodeus chose you.” She smirked. 

“You really think he’s going to give up his crown for me?” Jace questioned. “When you look at the big picture, I'm nobody.”

“Oh, honey.” She cooed in fake concern. “Don’t sell yourself short...But even if you are a nobody, he sure isn’t.” Lilith turned to look at Alec, smirking at the Head of the New York Institute. “Asmodeus is attempting to get back in the good graces of his son. If he chose his crown over his son’s lover, Magnus would never forgive him.” She added and Jace knew she was right. Asmodeus wouldn’t leave Magnus high and dry in this situation. 

“And what are you getting out of this?” Alec questioned Camille. At this point, he couldn’t understand why Camille was here. 

“Lilith has promised me a number of things.” Camille explained as she moved toward Alec. She placed her hand on his jaw and made Alec look up at her. “The best of which...is killing you.”

“Fuck you.” Alec spat and Camille chuckled. 

“No…” She started and a smirk formed on her face. “I think I’ll fuck Magnus.”

* * *

Izzy, Simon, Clary, and Raphael eyed Asmodeus nervously as he sat on the chair farthest from them. His hands were crossed over his lap and his head was down. The four wondered what the King of Edom was thinking and what would he do. Magnus walked back into the room and the King looked up, making the four friends quickly look away from him. Asmodeus smirked at the staring foursome before looking at his son.

“I’ve spoken with a few warlocks and there hasn’t been any weird magic usage as of late.” Magnus reported.

“Nothing from the vampires.” Raphael added. 

“I spoke to Maia and she says it quiet with the werewolves.” Clary followed and Magnus let out a sigh of frustration. 

“Who would want to kidnap them?” Magnus questioned.

“Really, Magnus?” Izzy raised an eyebrow. “We’re shadowhunters. We offend everyone eventually.” 

Magnus shook his head. “No, Alec is different. He’s respected in the downworld for what he’s done to bring unity in the shadow world…”

“The Clave may hate your boy’s ideas and sexuality but they’re not stupid enough to fuck with you.” Asmodeus explained plainly as he looked from Magnus over to his gang of misfit friends. “Any ideas?”

“Well…” Clary cleared her throat. “We have to look at what Jace and Alec have in common.”

“They’re brothers.” Izzy stated.

“Shadowhunters.” Simon added.

“You two.” Raphael gestured to Asmodeus and Magnus.

“Guys…” Izzy started as a lightbulb went off in her head. “What if this isn’t about Alec and Jace?” She questioned and turned to look at Magnus and Asmodeus. “What if this is about you two?” She pointed to the father and son duo.

“That’s plausible.” Simon began. “They’re very powerful people. Magnus is a High Warlock and they’re both royalty. I can imagine they have many en-.”

“Oh! That Bitch!”

Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst and turned to look at Asmodeus. The King of Edom’s eyes burned a bright golden-green color as his fist clenched. Red swirls of magic surrounded the King’s clenched hands as he seethed with anger. In all of his centuries, Magnus had never seen his father so angry.

“Father...if you burn a hole in my chair, I’m kicking you out.” Magnus threatened and Asmodeus unclenched his hands, the red swirls died down and disappear soon after.

“What bitch? Who’s a bitch? Are we the bitches? Am I the bitch?” Simon asked, looking between everyone to figure out what was going on. Asmodeus scoffed before saying one word.

“Lilith.”

They all gasped at his declaration. “Lilith!” They collectively exclaimed as they stared at Asmodeus. 

“How in the hell would Lilith get out of Edom?” Magnus questioned. He thought his father had her locked away and under control.

“Someone summoned her.” Asmodeus answered. He couldn’t think of another way she could possibly get out.

“It would take a lot of power to summon Lilith, right?” Clary asked.

“If you look hard enough.” Asmodeus said as he turned to look at Magnus. “You’ll find that one of your warlock buddies probably died a mysterious death or they’re missing.” He explained and then turned to Magnus’ friends. “See if anyone in your groups are missing.”

“You think the missing person is working with Lilith.” Izzy reasoned.

“Either by choice or by force.” Asmodeus added. 

“Why would Lilith do this?” Simon wondered aloud and Asmodeus smirked.

“We have history. A long history.” He sighed as he looked over at Simon. “To make a long story short, that bitch wants my throne. She’s said time and time again that she’d take my crown, but she really wants to hurt me. That’s her ultimate goal. She wants me to hurt but for so long, there was only one thing that could make me hurt...and she’s not strong enough to kidnap Magnus.” 

“Then why take Alexander?” Magnus asked. If this was between his father and Lilith, why bring his love into it.

“Insurance policy, maybe.” Izzy started. “She’s unsure about your relationship with Jace, so she takes your son’s boyfriend. She knows you’ll have to rescue Alec or risk your relationship with Magnus.” She explained. It was a reasonable theory, but Magnus couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to this. 

Asmodeus shook his head. “Insurance policies aren’t her style. If she does something, she’s all in. There’s no plan B.”

“She has a reason for taking Alec.” Izzy’s voice was quiet as she reasoned aloud. 

“She has a reason for everything she does.” Asmodeus sighed. “No matter how dumb the reason may be.”

“Um...hey guys…” Raphael started as he looked at his phone. “We have an issue.”

“What other issue?” Asmodeus sighed as he turned to look at his son’s group of friends.

“I just got a text…” Raphael looked away from his phone to stare over at Magnus. “Camile is AWOL.”

“And there’s your reason.” Clary sadly looked over at Magnus. His fists were clenched and his jaw was set, similarly to how Asmodeus behaved when he figured out Lilith took Jace. His glamour fell before he quickly caught himself, placing the glamour back up.

“Camille?” Asmodeus questioned. “That silly little girl you used to play with?” He asked his son.

“Yes, father.” Magnus said through clenched teeth, already knowing what his father was about to say.

“I told you she wasn’t to be trusted. I never liked her.” Asmodeus scoffed.

“I can’t believe she’s still going after you.” Clary rose from her place on the couch. “Didn’t you two break up two hundred years ago.”

“I wanna end that bitch!” Izzy exclaimed as she stood next to Clary.

“Not if I end her first.” Magnus responded as a deep seated anger rose to the surface. 

“How do we find them?” Simon asked.

Asmodeus licked his tongue. “Ley lines.” He offered. 

“Ley lines, of course.” Magnus internally kicked himself for being so stupid. He snapped his fingers and his tablet appeared in his hands. He moved forward to place it on the table so everyone could see.

“Wherever they’re the strongest, that’s where she’ll be.” Asmodeus claimed confidently. 

“She would need the extra energy to fight you.” Clary reasoned and Asmodeus nodded.

“Exactly.” He answered before turning to watch his son work on the map. Izzy joined him, helping him and pointing out places while Simon grabbed his phone, ready to type in coordinates.

“Got it.” Magnus said a few seconds later. He gave Simon the coordinates and waited as he typed them in.

“It’s...a church.” Simon’s brows furrowed as he looked up at everyone else.

Asmodeus smirked. “Then let’s go pray.”

* * *

Jace grunted as the magical restraints Lilith placed on him tugged at his limbs. The woman had moved him from the small room that was in the basement to the main part of the church’s sanctuary. Lilith had him laid across the altar, his shirt was gone to Raziel knows where and so were his shoes. Only his jeans remained as Lilith tightened her hold on him.

“What? To tight?” Lilith smirked and Jace rolled his eyes before looking away from her. He turned his head to look past her and saw Alec still tied down to a chair. Camille was sitting on his lap, running her fingers through his air. His brother looked absolutely sickened to have the evil woman so close to him. 

“Your hair is so soft.” Camille cooed as her fingers grazed his scalp. “How do you get it like this?” She wondered and Alec narrowed his eyes at her.

“Magnus’ cum.” He deadpanned and that answer even caused Lilith to raise her eyebrows. Jace felt his chest swell with pride at Alec’s answer. He would have given Alec a high five for his answer if he could. They might be tied down but they weren’t going to make this completely easy for them.

Camille smiled as she gripped Alec’s hair and yanked his head back. “I can’t wait to slit your throat and drink you dry.” She threatened and used her free hand to stroke Alec’s neck, her fingers dancing across his deflect rune. 

“I can’t wait to wipe you off the face of the earth.” Alec responded.

“After you’re gone, I’ll have my Magnus again.” She reasoned and Alec chuckled. “What’s so funny, Nephilim?”

“Even in death…” Alec started. “ _ My _ Magnus would love me more than he could ever love you.” He smirked and watched the frown form on Camille’s face. He knew the woman wouldn’t respond, because he was right. How could she argue that point?

“Perfect.” Lilith spoke and Jace turned his head to look up at her. “Let’s begin.” She added and before Jace could ask what she meant by that, a knife appeared in her hand. He watched as Lilith pricked her own finger before moving her hand to his chest. Jace gasped as Lilith started to bleed on him, using her own blood to draw a pentagram over where his heart would be. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” Jace yelled as she finished the pentagram.

“Oh, let’s watch the show.” Camille giggled as she forced Alec to look over at Jace. Alec’s eyes widened as he watched Lilith.

“What are you doing?” Alec yelled and started to struggle against his restraints, but it was useless. He felt like he wasn’t even budging. “Stop!”

Jace watched with wide eyes as Lilith began to speak. He couldn’t understand what she was saying, it seemed to be a demonic language that she was speaking. As she spoke, she drew another symbol on his stomach. From Jace’s point of view, it looked like random swirls but he knew better than to think it was all random. They meant something, he just wished he knew what.

Lilith’s chanting became louder and suddenly the pentagram on chest glowed red. “Ah!” Jace yelled out in pain. The symbols on his stomach started to glow as well and caused him pain. It felt like his skin was on fire and any minute he would burst into flames. He couldn’t hold back his screams as Lilith’s chants intensified. 

“Hey! Stop!” Alec yelled. For some odd reason, he couldn’t feel the pain that Jace was feeling and that made him worry even more. Had she cut the connection between them, permanently disabling the parabatai connection? 

“I don’t think she’s listening to you.” Camille smirked as she continued to pet Alec and enjoy the show.

Jace attempted to move away from Lilith but it was useless due to her restraints. He could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness as an unusual sensation come over him. His mind was starting to fog and he couldn’t think. It felt like someone was trying to get inside of his head. He fought the feeling as best he could but he didn’t know what Lilith’s end goal was, so he wasn’t sure how to fight the feeling off.

Camille hummed as she watched Lilith work. “Maybe I’ll torture you like that before I killed you.” She smiled.

Before Alec could respond, he heard a loud bang that even caused Lilith to stop chanting.

“Get off of him!” A gust of blue magic rushed past Alec, knocking Camille off his lap, and Alec would know that magic anywhere.

“Magnus!” Alec looked over his shoulder and saw that the front door of the sanctuary was open. Magnus walked alongside his sister, Clary, Simon, and Raphael. Alec felt the bindings around him disappear and he quickly stood to his feet.

“Don’t move, bitch.” Izzy held her blade to Camille’s chest as Raphael came to stand on her other side. 

“Alexander!” Magnus raced over to his boyfriend, checking him over. After he was satisfied, he gave Alec a quick kiss. He snapped his fingers so Camille was wrapped up in Vampire-proof bindings so she wouldn’t get away.

“Jace.” Alec started and Magnus nodded.

“Let’s help my fa-.”

“Lilith!” Asmodeus yelled. Before he could say anything else, Lilith turned to him and launched an attack, hurling a large ball of fire-like magic. Asmodeus easily blocked it. “You have someone that belongs to me.” 

“That wasn’t part of the plan.” Magnus mumbled under his breath before silently moving toward Jace and Lilith. 

“Not for long.” She shifted so Asmodeus could see Jace writhing in pain on the altar. “Unless you give me what I want.”

Asmodeus felt something snap inside of him at the sight of Jace in pain, laid out on the altar like a sacrifice. His glamour dropped, revealing bright golden-green eyes but also the horns he’d gone centuries without revealing. As he gathered his magic, he could see Magnus snap the bonds Lilith had on Jace. It was easy to do since she was distracted. As Jace was released, he began to wither more and almost rolled off the altar due to the pain. This just made Asmodeus angrier. 

Lilith stood and watched Asmodeus transform into something she’d never seen before. “You do care for him.” She realized before raising her hands again to attack him again.

Before Lilith could get her attack off, Asmodeus sent his magic toward her. She screamed in pain as a red ball enveloped her, sending the mother of demons to her knees. Asmodeus increased the power he used, making Lilith scream out in agony. She looked up at the King of Edom with a deep scowl. “Send me to Edom, I’ll find a way back.”

“I’m not sending you to Edom. I’m done playing games.” Asmodeus’ voice was deeper, also not glamoured, as he waved his free hand and opened a portal. Lilith’s eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. “You can thank my son for the idea.”

“Asmodeus! You son of a bi-.” Before she could finish her sentence, Asmodeus knocked her unconscious and threw her into the portal, closing it behind her and locking her in limbo forever. 

“Jace!” 

Asmodeus looked toward the altar and saw his son and his boyfriend gathered around Jace. He quickly made his way over to his lover and looked him over, seeing what Lilith had done to him. The greater demon gathered Jace in his arms and moved him from the altar. He moved to sit on one of the old church pews with Jace in his arms, settled on his lap.

Jace turned his head and opened his eyes as much as he could to see Asmodeus, seemingly unfazed by the man’s horns or eyes. “Hurts…” Jace moaned as he turned to curl into the greater demon’s body. Asmodeus stopped him so he could still see his chest.

“I know. I’ll make it better.” Asmodeus promised before raising his hand and letting it hover over Jace’s chest. Magic started to flow from his hand and heal Jace. The markings and Lilith’s blood slowly started to disappear.

A few moments later, Alec gasped and fell to his knees. “I can feel Jace again.” He explained to his worried boyfriend, sister, and friends. Slowly, the pain he was feeling dissipated as Asmodeus healed his parabatai. 

Jace gasped, feeling like he could finally breathe after being under a fog for so long. He looked up and saw Asmodeus staring back at him. The man was asking him something, but he couldn’t process what he was saying. Jace could see his lips moving, but wasn’t picking up any sound. He reached up with a shaky hand and grazed his fingers across one of the horns sticking out of Asmodeus’ forehead. “Cool…” He commented before his world faded to black.

* * *

Jace’s eyes slowly opened, wincing as he adjusted to the natural sunlight that filtered through the room. As he gathered his barings, Jace immediately recognized he wasn’t lying on his bed. The silk sheets and mattress that felt as if he was lying on a heavenly cloud gave it away. He was on Asmodeus’ bed which meant the greater demon was close by, but he didn’t feel him on the other side of the bed as his hand reached out for him. 

“You’re awake, my darling.” Jace turned to look over at Asmodeus. The king of Edom was shirtless, wearing only a pair of comfortable sweatpants. He was holding a small bowl of something that Jace couldn’t see as he made his way over to the shadowhunter. Jace sighed as he moved to sit up, resting his back against the head headboard. 

“I passed out?” Jace questioned and Asmodeus nodded as he sat next to Jace on the bed. “Have I been out for a long time?”

“No.” Asmodeus answered. “Only a few hours. How do you feel?”

“...sluggish.” Jace answered after struggling to find the right word to describe how his body felt. Asmodeus nodded as he dipped his finger into the bowl and pulled out a piece of fruit.

“You need sugar.” The king explained and pressed the piece of cantaloupe to Jace’s lips. Jace opened his mouth and happily accepted the sweet goodness, his tongue ghosting over Asmodeus’ fingers as he was fed. “Lilith?” He questioned after swallowing the fruit. 

“I took care of her.” Asmodeus answered and fed Jace a piece of melon. “She won’t be around ever again.”

Jace nodded, satisfied with the answer. “And Camille? She had Alec-.”

“My son decided to give her a fate worse than death.” He answered and Jace’s eyes widened, silenting asking what happened as he chewed. “He handed her over to The Clave.”

Jace shivered at his mention of The Clave. He knew that Camille would wish for death by the time they were done with her. “I never knew Magnus was so savage.” He half-joked after swallowing. 

Asmodeus smirked. “He gets it from his father.” Jace smiled and opened his mouth to accept more melon, the greater demon giving him a satisfied hum before clearing his throat. “I apologize.” 

Jace squinted his eyebrows in confusion. “For what?”

Asmodeus sighed as he pressed more cantaloupe to Jace’s lips. “Lilith.”

“Not your fault.” Jace spoke before accepting the fruit. 

“She was a problem that I should of taken care of long go.” The greater demon reasoned. “If I did, you wouldn’t have been hurt.”

“You can’t blame yourself for her craziness.” Jace explained. “You couldn’t have known she would even escape Edom. I knew associating with the King of Edom had risks and despite them, I chose to stay around you. If anything, my dumbass is to blame for all of this.” He chuckled and Asmodeus cracked a smile. “Don’t beat yourself up over this...now, more melon.”

“What? No ‘please’?” The King teased his young lover as he reached into the bowl.

“Please.” Jace said sweetly, giving Asmodeus a smile and innocent eyes. The greater demon chuckled as he fed Jace the melon. Jace opened his mouth to eat the melon but this time, he wrapped his lips around Asmodeus’ fingers and let his tongue flicked over the digits as he took the melon.

“Stop.” Asmodeus reluctantly pulled his fingers from Jace’s warm and wet mouth. “You need to rest.”

Jace shook his head. “I’ve rested enough.” He said after swallowing the fruit.

“Jace.” Asmodeus began. “You were laid across an altar while Lilith bled on you and used an ancient demonic form of magic on you while your pure angel blood attempted to fight against it and stop her from turning you into her personal mindless slave...you need to rest.”

“Please I…” Jace looked away from his lover and down at his chest that was free of Lilith’s blood and runes. “I can still feel her...it’s like her ghost is touching me...and I can hear her chants and my mind started slipping and for a moment I could understand her...I was supposed to be her shield. You wouldn’t hurt me...and then she wanted me to hurt you…” Jace looked up at Asmodeus with watery eyes. “Please, it doesn’t have to be sexual I just need-.”

Asmodeus hushed his Nephilim as he placed the bowl on the nightstand. He made Jace lie down before crawling into bed and cuddling the boy to his chest. He captured Jace’s lips in a desperate kiss as his let his free hand roam across his chest.

Jace moaned into the kiss as Asmodeus’ fingers rubbed at his nipples. He pushed his tongue inside of the greater demons mouth and Asmodeus allowed it, running his tongue across the greater demon’s. “Ah!” Jace broke the kiss when he felt Asmodeus’ hand wrap around his cock. He hadn’t even realized the man stuck his hand down his pajama pants.

Asmodeus took his time pleasuring Jace. He used his magic to slick up his palm before wrapping it around the Nephilim cock. He slowly stroked him to a full erection and enjoyed the sounds of his moans. “Beautiful.” He whispered as he looked down at Jace withering in his arms. “So beautiful, and all mine.”

Jace moaned and tried to move his hips to fuck Asmodeus’ hand but the king was holding him at an awkward angle, making it hard to thrust his hips. “Yours.” Jace moaned out.

Asmodeus let his thumb tease at the tip before going back to his strokes. “All mine.” He repeated as he leaned in to press his lips to his Nephilim’s neck. “My Nephilim…” He sucked at the skin on Jace’s neck, marking him with dark hickeys. He then let his teeth graze over the skin, nibbling softly to leave love bits. 

“Fuck.” Jace gasped as Asmodeus’ hand sped up and twisted around his cock just right. He reached up to grasp as the man’s arm. “Ah, please.” Jace begged, not exactly sure what he was begging for. Asmodeus quickly hushed him by pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m going to take care of you.” Asmodeus promised. “I take care of what’s mine.” He added as his hand moved up and down, twisting his hand around the tip before sliding it back down. “She could never have you, never take you from me.”

“M’yours.” Jace moaned as Asmodeus pumped his cock faster. “All Yours, fuck!” Jace gasped. “Gonna cum.” He warned.

“Come on.” Asmodeus encouraged him. “I want to see my Nephilim cum.”

“Asmodeus!” Jace screamed as he came on the man’s hand. His back arched and his grip on his lover’s arm tightened as he stroked him through the orgasm. “Ugh, fuck!” Jace moaned as he curled into his lover, burying his face in Asmodeus’ neck. His body shook as he started to feel over sensitive from the continued strokes. “Ah, shit...Sensitive.”

Asmodeus pulled his hand out of Jace’s pants and brought it to his mouth, licking it clean. “I didn’t say to stop.” Asmodeus chuckled at Jace’s reaction, his words slightly slurred.

“My greedy Nephilim.” Asmodeus smirked as Jace moved his head from his neck and looked up at him, a goofy smile on the Nephilim’s face and his eyes were closed. “Now, rest.” He ordered and Jace let out a groan. “No complaining.”

“M’not even tired.” Jace protested but let out a yawn soon after, smacking his lips together and snuggling closer to Asmodeus to ready himself for a nap. “ ‘Modeus…”

“Yes, my darling.” Asmodeus answered, smiling at a sleepy Jace.

“Can I see your horns again?” He asked and Asmodeus pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Later.” He promised and Jace nodded. 

“Your horns…” Jace started and a smile broke out over his face. “Do they make you...horny?”

“Sleep.” Asmodeus ordered as Jace laughed against his chest. He sighed and smiled down at his Nephilim. 

No one was taking his Nephilim away from him again.

No one.


End file.
